kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Llew ap Arian
Llewelyn ap Arian'''Translation: "Llewelyn, son of Arian", Llewelyn is a Welsh name commonly shortened to "Llew", which in turn means "Lion". "Arian" is another Welsh name which means "Silver",, more commonly known as '''Llew is a Keyblade wielder, and the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds. Using his control over nature, he can manipulate the four elements, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water to his will. After gaining the Keyblade, he can wield the element of light, using it to conquer forces of darkness that stand in his way. Due to an event that occurred when he was sixteen at his homeworld, Annwn, Llew has gained the appearance, power and speed of a lion. He lives in a small village at the Western shore of the Annwn mainland with his family and best friend, Seren. Story Before Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds The Early Years Llew was born in a settlement founded by his father atop Cader Arian, but his time spent there was short; a massive avalanche destroyed the settlement when he was three years old. The Avalanche killed, among many others, Llew's father, Arian. The survivors were forced to flee to the Grasslands; some even journeyed as far West as the coast. Llew's mother and friends founded a small village on the Northern side of the river mouth named Aberaur. Spending most of his time sparring with toy swords on the beach, Llew grew up in the village, learning the secrets of the elements and wildlife that surrounded him. Seren and her family moved to the village when Llew was six years old, and they quickly became best friends. One day, when he was relaxing on the beach, a young Llew noticed a glint in the sand near the ocean. He curiously picked up the object and studied its shape; it was a golden, crown-shaped pendant. After cleaning and stringing it, the necklace became a part of Llew's everyday attire. Unknown to him, the pendant would have a deep connection to future occurrences in Llew's life. A Night in the Grasslands The Grasslands were bathed in the moonlight of a warm summer night. Two teenage figures could be seen rolling around in the tall, yellow grass, playfully laughing and enjoying each other's company. Llew collapsed into the grass, attempting to catch his breath. His respite lasted only a few seconds; through the wisps of shaggy, brown hair covering his eyes, he could see the silhouette of his companion illuminated in the moonlight overhead before it came crashing lightly, like a feather down onto his torso. Unable to speak through laughter, Llew gazed into Seren's deep blue eyes for what seemed like hours until she rolled to his side, and put her hand on his. He felt the skin on his hand warming pleasantly, a feeling that spread throughout his entire body. The couple stared to the skies, savouring the beauty of their tranquil surroundings. "Llew?" Seren whispered. "Hmm?" he answered, turning his head to face her. "Don't ever change." she replied, smiling. Llew returned a smile, felt his face turn red, and sat up. "Let's head home, it's getting pretty late." he said. They stood up from their hiding place in the towering grass, and walked Westward, toward the ocean. The silence of the night was suddenly disturbed by a strange sound... An animal cry, but nothing like Llew had heard before. He focused his eyes in the direction of the noise and immediately saw the source. A lion cub, no more than a few months old had got itself caught in an old wire fence of an abandoned farmhouse. It cried at the top of it's voice, desperately trying to tug it's paw out of the tangled mesh of metal. "Seren, wait here." Llew whispered, as he moved slowly towards the panicking animal. He untangled the wire encircling the creature's leg, but could not avoid what happened next. The young lion, obviously terrified by it's encounter with man-made objects immediately swiped at Llew's right arm, it's claws digging into his flesh. Llew shouted in pain, and fell to his knees, wtchiing the young animal flee. Seren was at Llew's side in a flash, and through the confusion and pain, the twosome arrived home. They sat together into the night; he could feel the pain in his arm numbing as the warmth of Seren's slumbering body spread through his own. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her, and the sound of the calm waves lapping the sandy shore quickly sent him to sleep. Seventeen Llew lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He thought of the things that had happened during the day; his seventeenth Birthday. He glanced over at his bedside alarm clock, it was past midnight. Seren had been with him all day, and had given him a simple, but heartfelt gift; a star-shaped charm, carved from what seemed to be driftwood. He recalled the exact words Seren had said when she handed him this charm; "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as we carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive us apart. We'll always find our way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." Smiling, he curled his fingers around the charm, closed his eyes, and fell quickly to sleep. Descending through a sea of darkness, Llew could barely understand what was happening; only when his bare feet hit the cold surface beneath him could his eyes focus on the sight before him. He was standing, bare-chested, wearing only his pyjama trousers atop a blank, white glass pillar. The bandage on his right arm suddenly rippled in a gust of air, falling to the floor. The details of the scar on Llew's right arm were very apparent in the light being emitted from the glass circle below him. Llew studied the healed wound he had received almost a year ago, rubbing his left hand over the three slash marks before reaching down to pick up the bandage. A voice suddenly spoke as his fingers touched the knotted fabric; its deep, booming tone echoing from every direction. "It's time. You are ready." The glass floor exploded into white doves around Llew, revealing the mural underneath. The circle was split into four quarters, with a shining star present in the middle. Each quarter depicted one of the four magical elements. Standing in the middle of the star, Llew closed his eyes, feeling a warming light envelop him. Llew awoke, startled. "Was that really... a dream...?" He sat up, and turned on a light. "2:36 AM" his clock read. He studied his room, stood up, and walked towards the full-length mirror behind a pile of dirty clothes. Llew studied his right arm, his bandage had come off during his sleep. Suddenly, the scar shone with a blinding light, almost causing Llew to stumble backward. His lower arms and legs began to glow as well, and the light illuminated the entire room. Looking in the mirror, Llew first thought the light had fooled his eyes, but he was wrong. He opened his mouth to scream, but a loud roar came instead. He went to cover his mouth with his hands, but only wanted to scream louder. His hands and feet had transformed into paws, golden fur replaced the skin on his forearms and lower legs, his ears had become pointed and covered in fur and lastly, Llew felt something odd tucked in to the back of his trousers. He tugged at it, and almost passed out in shock. A long tail hung behind him, swinging back and forth in the dim light of the room. Llew fell back on his bed, placing his left paw over the scar on his right arm. "You are... ready...?" He whispered to himself as he stared into space, lost in a rushing stream of thoughts. Adapting Almost half a year had passed since his transformation, and Llew had already mastered his new found abilities. He felt physically stronger, faster, and could hear better as well, all thanks to the lion-like form his body had changed into. His animal-like appearance had caused some problems for Llew, however. Every person he met would look in disgust or flee in shock. Every person except one. Seren had acted as if nothing had happened to Llew. She could see past his appearance, into his heart. She still saw him as the boy she'd been friends with forever. ''Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds A Shadow appears The sand felt warm and soft beneath him, even though the night air was cold. Llew sensed something; he turned to the figure sat beside him, her hair waving in the gentle breeze. "You're shivering. Here." He said, removing his jacket, and wrapping it around Seren's shoulders. "Thanks." she replied, looking at him through deep blue eyes, and smiling; Llew had always loved her smile. "But now you're going to get cold... Here..." she said, taking hold of Llew's hand, placing it around her shoulders. She leant closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders. Llew could feel himself blushing, and curled his tail around Seren's waist. "Wow, look at that!" Seren said suddenly, pointing to the sky. Llew looked up; the moon, normally a glowing, white ball, was bathed in a purple mist, shaping itself into a heart. "Isn't it pretty...?" Seren sighed, leaning closer to Llew. "A meteor shower!" Llew said, looking up at the sea of silver stars. Five streaks of light passed in front of the moon, each a different colour; one green, one yellow, one red, one blue, and one a dark purple, almost black. "Make a wish." Llew whispered into Seren's ear. "I wish... to just sit here with you... Forever..." She turned to look into Llew's blue-green eyes. They leaned forward, their lips touched, seconds felt like hours as they embraced, the moonlight shining down upon them. "Well isn't that sweet." Boomed a deep voice. Startled, Llew and Seren parted, jumping to their feet. Llew stepped in front of Seren, studying the dark figure before them. "Who are you?" he asked. "That's not for you to know." replied the shadow, "But you are going to do me a little... favour." continued the spectre. Llew stepped back a little, "Why should I? You haven't even said who you are." The figure smirked; "I'm glad you asked." The dark shape disappeared in a dark aura. "What--?" Llew exclaimed, stunned by the sudden disappearance. He heard something behind him. Seren tried to scream, but a cold, gloved hand covered her mouth. "Let her go!" Llew roared, displaying his claws in anger. "You'll do what I tell you, or you might not see your little girlfriend here again." The figure said, tightening his grip around Seren. They disappeared in another dark aura, leaving Llew alone on the dark beach. He collapsed to the floor in shock, "But... what am I supposed to do...? Seren..." A tear fell from his face and sank into the sand below him. A black pool spread from where the teardrop hit the ground, growing in size. It soon reached Llew's knees, pulling him under, he struggled, but couldn't escape. He'd lost the will to fight. He let himself sink into the abyss, focusing on one thing. Seren. Awakening Falling... Sinking... Llew was descending through a sea of darkness... It felt familiar to him, but how could it be... His feet hit the cold, black floor, which shattered into white doves, scattering in all directions. He stood once again on the stained-glass floor of the four elements, with the shining star in the middle, but something wasn't right. The glass didn't glow like the last time, each section was dim. Then Llew saw it. A shadow standing at the edge of the station, staring at him from underneath a black hood. "You!" Llew roared, extending his claws, and charging at the figure "What have you done with Seren!?" he shouted, as he sliced the spectre with all his strength. His arm just passed right through the appiration. "What--?... What are you!?" Llew screamed. The figure laughed, "This world is so small. So simple. And you're going to help me escape. You'll gather four crystals, each harder to obtain than the last, from the four corners of this pathetic world you call home". "Don't you dare talk about my world like that!" Shouted Llew, swiping once again at the spectre, yielding the same result as before. "Don't take that tone with me, or I can make things very... uncomfortable for your little girlfriend." Smirked the shadow. "Seren! You monster! Where is she?" Demanded Llew. "She's safe... for now, that is..." Laughed the figure, before disappearing in a dark aura. The laugh echoed around the empty space, piercing Llew's ears. At the spot where the spectre stood seconds ago, lay Llew's jacket that he'd given to Seren. He picked it up, and fell to the floor, thumping the ground with his fists; "SEREN!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Silence. He sat up. "Now what am I supposed to do...?" He walked into the middle of the station, and stood on top of the glass star. Llew looked around; "Four crystals... Four elements... Hmm..." he whispered to himself. "Balance." A deep voice echoed from every direction. "Light and dark, black and white. This world relies on the balance of not only these, but of the four elements." Llew looked in all directions and readied himself for another fight, displaying his claws anxiously. "You will need a weapon to fight with. Choose which power you wish to gain, and then the one you wish to give up in return." Said the voice, and suddenly, three platforms appeared in front of Llew. On the first, a shield appeared; "''The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.". On the second, a sword; "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.". And on the third, a staff; "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.". Llew stepped forward and gripped the shield. "I want this power. I want to use it to protect Seren." He said. The shield disappeared in a flash of light. "A wise choice." said the voice; "And now, what will you give up in return?" Llew hesitated for a moment, then stepped across to the staff; "My father always taught me never to use magic for destruction. I'll give up this power." The staff disappeared, as the platforms sank into the station. "Your path is set." The voice said slowly. "But there is one more thing you must know. This world is being connected to the darkness, allowing its manifestations to penetrate its barriers. These creatures are known as Heartless. You will face countless numbers of them on your journey. But stay strong. Think of your friend. She is your light. Look into your heart. Follow that light. This world is in danger; you must use the Keyblade!" And with that, a strange object appeared in Llew's hand; A gold and silver key-shaped blade. "Few people have the strength of heart to wield the Keyblade and use its power. It will open any doors you face on your journey, and will show your true light. Now, you must fight!" The voice cut off, and suddenly, five shadows with glowing yellow eyes surrounded Llew, as a shining stained-glass staircase appeared at the far side of the station. Llew swiped at the Heartless with his Keyblade, eliminating them in a black, smoky cloud. He ran to the stairs as fast as he could, following them over the dark abyss. Llew reached a second station, identical to the previous one, and stood in the centre star. A long shadow started to emerge from below him, growing in size and form. A huge Heartless stood before Llew, ready to attack. He summoned his Keyblade and battled the Darkside, emerging victorious after a fierce struggle. The monster toppled, and fell on top of Llew, surrounding him in darkness. Llew focused again on Seren, and when he opened his eyes, he was lying on the beach beneath the starry sky once more. He stood up; "Seren..." He rummaged in his pockets and extracted the star-shaped charm that Seren had given him; "I'll find you." He set off at a run, heading northward. His journey had begun. Earth Will write more soon... Personality Despite his wild appearance, Llew is a caring teenager, and doesn't hesitate to help anyone around him. He is a cheerful and funny character, and always has a smile on his face, but many people fail to see past his animal-like appearance. Llew is a very gentle character, as he chooses to stay unarmed and to keep the claws on his hands retraced as far in as possible when outside of battle, and only raises his voice when in a rage. He seems to have deep feelings for Seren; one of the only people that sees Llew for who he really is. Appearance Llew is slightly less than six feet tall, has blue-green eyes, and a brown mess of hair that resembles a lion's mane. Living on the sun-bathed coast of Annwn has tanned his skin, his complexion is noticeably darker than most inhabitants of the world. His arms and legs have the appearance of a lion's, with golden fur and brown tufts of hair. His ears are large and pointed, and share the same golden fur as his arms and legs. Other features of Llew's body are his long, golden-coloured tail and his sharp teeth. He wears an orange and black jacket with jagged patterns and blue sleeves over a yellow V-neck vest with a light grey rim. He wears black trousers with the same jagged patterns as his jacket that reach past his ankles. On his right leg, there is a large, orange pocket with a yellow star emblazoned on it. Llew also wears two belts around his waist; one blue, and one yellow. Around his right arm, he wears a white bandage, hiding the scar from where he was scratched. A golden equivalent of Sora's crown pendant can be seen around Llew's neck. Fighting style :Main Article: Llew ap Arian/Abilities Llew fights with his Keyblade, Wild Light, along with his sharp claws and a wide range of elemental magic attacks. His battle stance is similar to Sora's, and he uses a balance of one-handed and two-handed attacks with his Keyblade. Due to the strength of his inner animial, Llew's attacks hit hard and fast. Due to his magic studies at a young age, Llew is proficient in elemental magic, and after obtaining the Keyblade, he uses a variety of light-based attacks against his enemies. After his Awakening and transformation into a half-lion, Llew's speed, strength, and proficiency with a blade increased, and he makes use of these newly acquired skills in battle. Llew can willingly allow his inner animal to control him in order to defeat his enemies. During his Limit Break, Elemental Rage, the power of Llew's inner animal controls his body, increasing the power of his magical attacks. Llew bombards his enemies with extremely powerful elemental attacks before finishing them with a blast of light from his Keyblade. Llew's magic skills develop on his journey, and he learns several new spells and attacks. *'Stonera', Aerora, Fira, and Watera are upgraded to Stonega, Aeroga, Firaga, and Waterga respectively after Llew clears the ruins of Cader Arian. *'Quake' is learned after Llew obtains the Earth Elemental Crystal from The Great Forest. *'Tornado' is learned after Llew obtains the Air Elemental Crystal from Mynyddoedd Arian. *'Flare' is learned after Llew obtains the Fire Elemental Crystal from The Fiery Wastelands. *'Flood' is learned after Llew obtains the Water Elemental Crystal from The Frozen Fields. *'Starlight' is learned after The Dark Entity captures Seren. The attack represents her importance to Llew, and the name of the attack is a reference to Seren's name.Translation: "Seren" is a Welsh name and means "Star". Relationships Seren Seren is Llew's best friend, and romantic interest. It is apparent that he has deep feelings for her, feelings that are entirely mutual. Seren is one of the few people that see past Llew's animal-like appearance, she sees him as the person he really is. After Seren is captured by the Dark Entity, Llew is enraged and extremely worried for her safety. He is willing to do anything to rescue her, even if it means following orders from the enemy. It seems that Seren is Llew's guiding light, helping him continue on his journey, and reminding him why he has to keep fighting. Arian Arian was Llew's father, and even after his death, he continues to be a role model to him. For the brief time that Llew knew him, he always wanted to be like him. He was an extremley talented swordsman and elemental magic user, and taught Llew some very basic spells before the avalanche hit. After Llew meets Arian's Sentiment at the ruins of his old hometown, his spirit recognizes his son as an extremely talented warrior. Quotes In cutscenes *''"How could anyone... love an animal like me...?"'' *''"Tell me... What do I have to do...?"'' *''"I'll never give in to the darkness... I use this power to protect my friends!"'' In battle *''"Take this!"'' (when performing a regular attack) *''"You're through!"'' (when performing a combo finisher or special attack) *''"Power!"'' (when casting Stonera / Stonega / Quake) *''"Wind!"'' (when casting Aerora / Aeroga / Tornado) *''"Burn!"'' (when casting Fira / Firaga / Flare) *''"Soak!"'' (when casting Watera / Waterga / Flood) *''"Let's go!"'' (when activating Elemental Rage) *''"Together!"'' (when performing an attack or Limit with a comrade) *''"I... Failed..."'' (when losing a battle or failing a challenge) *''"All right!"'' (when winning a battle or completing a challenge) Notes Gallery File:LlewEmotions.png|Concept emotion sketches of Llew. File:Llew.png|An early version of Llew. File:FanonChibichain.png|A chibi version of Llew, dangling from his tail, along with Kexon, Owen, Nathaniel, and Allen. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds Category:Keyblader